Latch members for securement for storage in passenger vehicles, including airplanes, have typically been recessed to avoid inadvertent snags or injuries. Typically, these latch members are pre-fabricated and simply secured into a pre-prepared opening in the panel. Although this is economical and functional, it yields a product which is utilitarian, unattractive and creates an environment difficult to clean.
Hardware for use in airplanes in particular needs to be reliable, lightweight and attractive. Because of the economics and environment, these devices must be quickly and easily sanitized.